


翔润｜Darling, darling, darling

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [4]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: abo设定





	翔润｜Darling, darling, darling

****ABO设定** **

 

                  

****01.** **

樱井翔出校门时已经是傍晚了。

考试周在即，即使是年级第一也要毫不松懈地泡图书馆，一天下来，饶是他精力旺盛，此时也有些头晕；好在初春的风及时来临，善解人意地抚过他昏沉的脑袋。不过一会儿他就重回耳聪目明，顺便第一时间捕捉到了路边那辆低调的轿车，然而某个靠在车门上的身影却张扬得很，裹着昂贵风衣的身影扭成一个委婉的结。

 ——松本润最近头发有点长了，几天前靠在他肩膀上捻着发梢犹豫要不要剪掉，被樱井认真地否决了。“唔？”松本有点意外，摸上樱井剃得短短的鬓角，“我还以为翔くん会喜欢更清爽一点的类型。”说这话时他眼波流转，显然意有所指。

“小坏蛋。”樱井才不会纵着他，当即在他还有些婴儿肥的脸颊上狠狠一捏：“休想骗我说喜欢你。”

“欸——”松本拖长尾音，很委屈的样子，“难道翔くん最爱的人不是我吗？”樱井哈哈大笑，把这个演技夸张的宝贝搂进怀里，不顾他的挣扎狠狠地亲他。一吻完毕，松本那点儿亦真亦假的小脾气全数消失，乖乖缩在樱井怀里，任他有一搭没一搭地抚摸自己的后颈。

“翔くん就是太认真了。”——还是没忍住，在心里偷偷加了一句抱怨。

这件事的最后结果是松本去烫了一头柔软的卷发，此刻他正趴在车门上。举着手机不知道在给谁打电话，笑起来眼睛亮晶晶的。这副神情配上卷毛，真是再像奶狗不过了。看见樱井后他迅速把手机拿开——也不知道有没有好好和对面的人说再见——朝这边拼命挥手。

“翔くん——翔くん——”

仿佛他和樱井之间隔着的不是马路，而是一片海。

樱井身边的朋友疑惑地看看他，又看看松本。

“你的Omega？”

他用手戳戳樱井。

樱井幼稚地戳回去。

“怎么可能啊。”他很轻松地回答，也朝松本挥挥手。

 

 

 

樱井翔第一次见到松本润是在一场闹哄哄的联谊上。

气氛正好，心情一放松，他也不由多喝了几杯。酒精妙不可言的眩晕迅速俘获了他，他下意识地环顾四周——灯光温暖，所有人都处在微醺的边界，醉意和笑容都动人。松本润就是在这种通常是小说中主角登场的时刻推开门，米色的风衣在深秋夜晚依旧坦然敞开，露出里面大领口的针织衫，脖子到胸口的皮肤白得发亮。他有一张称得上惊艳的脸，因此夸张的首饰很适合他，大檐帽很适合他，将长长的鬓角别到耳后的动作也很适合他。

突然出现的美男子引起了一阵骚动，樱井听到身边有人在小声猜测这是不是A大那个出了名的高岭之花松本润，立刻被反驳说一个Omega怎么可能有这样的气场。被谈论的人在下一秒朝这里看过来，神情淡漠，却有一双潋滟的眼睛。简单几步硬生生被他走出了分花拂柳的意思，樱井坐在最外边，身侧忽然一暖——美男子坐在了自己身边。

“松本润，”他报上自己的名字，又做了个对于第一次见面的人来说过于亲密的动作——伸手碰了樱井染成金色的发梢，“头发颜色，好看。”一点清甜的香气随着他靠近的身体一并传来——这下樱井确定他真的是Omega了。“谢谢，”樱井欣然收下夸奖，也不吝啬地回以赞美，“你也很香。”

于是第二天樱井就大大方方带着一身陌生的香气回了学校，敏锐的朋友察觉到后好一阵起哄，直嚷嚷万年冰渣学仙居然舍得下凡了。樱井只是笑——没什么可解释的，金风玉露相逢罢了。

然而性很简单，爱却真的很复杂。前一天晚上两人在床上躺着，松本柔软的身体蜷在他怀里，耳鬓厮磨间，松本咬着他的耳朵坦言比起稳固的恋爱自己更想要开放式的关系，尤其不希望被标记，因为无法想象从今往后都被同一个人拴在身边。Alpha天生的占有欲让樱井初听到这段话时有点不爽，好在他克制惯了，在松本睡着后思考一番，结论是自己的人生规划里也没有在大学中定下人生伴侣的打算。之后的一切似乎都在证明他们的选择是对的——平心而论，比起情深意重，他们之间的确更倾向于迷恋与需要。

直到现在，这段默契的开放式恋爱已经维持了快要一年，不长，但也足够让樱井在一个寻常的傍晚突然看见松本时有一瞬间的恍惚，错觉已经与这个人走完了半辈子。

 

 

心中有个气球愉悦地飘了起来，樱井迅速取消了与朋友的晚餐计划，大笑着看他对自己比了个愤怒的中指，龇牙咧嘴说他“重色轻友”——也就松本此时此刻的发型和笑容，才能让人一眼分辨出他的Omega身份。

手感真好。

他对松本柔软的卷发爱不释手，松本也不介意，愉快地用黏糊糊的鼻音撒娇。

“翔くん今天也一起去玩吧，”他笑眯眯地把自己扔进樱井怀里，“——晚上在外面住，好不好？”

樱井失笑，搂过松本的腰把人带进怀里，鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊。

“都听你的。”

一群人笑闹着冲进新开的club，松本在卡座没待两分钟就坐不住了，和樱井说了一声就快乐地冲向舞池。樱井不想动，随手拿了瓶冰啤慢慢喝，享受身心全部放空的愉悦。他的眼神漫不经心地扫过打扮各异的人群，最后停在那个异常显眼的身影上——松本扭得毫无章法，但他身材柔韧，外加一张艳丽无双的脸，效果竟然还挺赏心悦目。同样留在卡座的除了他还有松本的室友二宫和也，第一次见面时樱井就对这人千年宅男的属性有了清晰的认知，也不知道松本今天是用了什么法子把人拐出来。二宫懒懒地歪着，手指在游戏机上飞快移动，仍不忘吐槽樱井“装模作样”——“装什么正经，赶紧下去吧下去吧。”

——有些人看起来是冷漠的死宅，其实内心早就被弟控属性腐蚀了。

樱井仰天长叹。

他慢吞吞地穿过人群，松本见到他后立刻绽开一个惊喜的笑容，迅速甩开身边围绕的Alpha和Beta——如果他没看错，还有几个不知死活的Omega——钻进樱井怀里。

“翔くん可算来了，”他在樱井耳边轻声抱怨，“那些人的味道快要熏死我了。”

……宝贝太受欢迎了也很困扰啊。

樱井无言，放了一点点信息素，把松本的脑袋按到自己脖子旁边。

“好点没。”

“唔……”松本像只小狗一样一通狂嗅，好一会儿才心满意足地嗯了一声。

恢复后的松本迅速兴致高涨起来，贴在樱井身上扭来扭去，甚至仗着灯光昏暗，将他的耳钉含进嘴里，牙尖轻轻磨过耳垂。

“翔くん……”他用带着鼻音的喘息邀请樱井，“你也摸摸我。”

樱井搂着他转了个方向，避开其他人的目光，从善如流握住松本柔软的腰，却不肯深入，手指在侧腰的软肉流连。

“等等，翔くん……”松本颤抖起来，含着水光的眼睛瞪一眼这个坏心的Alpha：“别这样……”

“哪样？”樱井明知故问，两手滑到翘起的臀部，揉捏把玩一番，又将两瓣臀肉推挤在一起。他低头叼住松本的嘴唇，啧啧吮吸他吐出的舌尖，将他小声的呻吟全部吞进嘴里。“这样？还是这样？”他凑到松本耳边，“告诉我，今天为什么这么骚？”Alpha的羞辱如同春药，松本只觉体内深处自觉裂开了一条缝，痒意源源不断地产生，又畅快地从后方小口流出。他咬住下唇，担惊受怕地夹紧屁股。“翔くん太过分了——”然而他不知悔改，甚至变本加厉舔上樱井的脖子，“……不过，好喜欢。”樱井挑高眉毛，正准备说话，鼻间忽然嗅到一阵爆炸开的花香。

这味道……

松本忽然发情了。

樱井心中一紧，立刻把人捞过来，在他后颈腺体上重重咬了一口。松本小声的痛呼被他捂在手里。花香立竿见影淡了些，可临时标记不能长久，樱井脱了外套裹住松本，低头询问：“带抑制剂了吗？”

“在……车上。”突如其来的情潮让松本腿脚发软，只能软绵绵倚在樱井身上。

樱井搂着他，望向之前的卡座——二宫不知何时已经离开了，将松本一个人留在这太危险，但他必须用最快的速度拿到抑制剂。

“润，”刻不容缓，他把松本半拖半抱进洗手间，让他坐在隔间的马桶盖上，“在这里等着，我马上回来。”

“翔くん等等，”松本大汗淋漓，依依不舍地抓着他的手，“再……再亲我一下。”樱井在他嘴上迅速一碰，却被发情期格外黏人的Omega搂着脖子拖回来，交换了一个湿吻。松本的身体和唇舌一样柔软，本能让他紧紧缠绕着樱井，腺体自动放出信息素，想要留下眼前的Alpha。察觉到先前淡下去的花香又开始浓郁，樱井一惊，用了最大的自制力扯开松本，丢下一句“把门锁上”就冲了出去。

——车门是锁着的。樱井一边骂自己蠢一边折回室内，好不容易才将二宫从舞池一角拎出来，问出车钥匙在谁手上；等他终于取到抑制剂，心急火燎跑到刚才的洗手间时，却看见一个Alpha将松本按在墙上。松本脸颊绯红，显然已经陷入了情欲的陷阱，在信息素的诱惑下和这人亲得难舍难分。之后的事情樱井记不太清楚了——热血烧得他脑子嗡嗡直响，他似乎是冲上去给了家伙一拳——如果没有这样做他一定会鄙视自己，最终他——或者说是怒气——取得了胜利，直到把松本抱在怀里才发现那一小瓶抑制剂早已在两人的缠斗中不知去向。这会儿他倒是恢复了冷静，将已经化成一滩奶油的Omega小心地包裹好，迅速带了出去。松本靠在他肩头难受地哼哼唧唧，樱井搂着他柔软的腰肢小声安慰他，心猿意马的同时心事重重。

刚才的事件是偶然也是必然。松本爱玩大胆，又没有被标记，置身于Alpha中简直如同等待被吃掉的点心。樱井从不愿意限制他的自由，可刚刚发生的事情令他被迫看清他们关系是多么脆弱，一个偶然都足以构成大危机。开放式的恋爱连临时标记都很少，松本对他碰自己的后颈很警惕，他愿意尊重松本，于是一直忍耐着，可这并不代表所有人都和他一样。如果他再晚来一些，那个Alpha已经将松本带走，或者更糟糕——已经标记了他……

他不敢想。

 

 

两人拉扯着进入房间，刚关上门松本就迫不及待地缠上来，抱着樱井的脖子急切地索要亲吻。他还没有从差点被陌生Alpha强上的惊吓中缓过神来，害怕和忍耐了许久的情欲一起汹涌地泄出。松本无言地抽泣着，迅速脱光了自己，扯掉樱井衬衫上的扣子，迫不及待投进他怀里。熟悉的怀抱让他泪如雨下，喉咙不由自主发出呜咽；一只手落在他后脑勺上，轻轻揉着他的头发。松本咬住嘴唇，埋头不让樱井看到自己现在的表情，脸颊眷恋地蹭着他颈窝处那一小块温热的皮肤。

“翔くん，”他小声地叫樱井，声音像是要哭出来了，“抱我……”

前半段樱井一直都有点心不在焉。他心神不宁，忧心忡忡到即使闻着松本香甜的信息素也依然清醒。他哄着松本，握了他的腰让他坐在自己身上，骑乘的姿势让他不用费什么力就能满足发情期主动的Omega。 等到松本玩累了，趴在他肩头要求他动一动时，他有点恍惚地凝视松本陷在情欲中格外明艳的脸，想到也许有一天他也会用这样的神情对另一个Alpha撒娇，曾经被刻意压抑的占有欲在这一刻卷土重来。怒气在他体内横冲直撞，他把松本翻了个身压在床上，对着湿软的穴口狠狠操进去，手上不客气地将两瓣白嫩的臀肉捏成各种形状。松本发出一声类似哭泣的呻吟，被樱井啪地打了屁股。 

“这么想要吗？……如果，现在不是我，是刚才那个Alpha，你是不是也会让他操进你身体里？嗯？”

这已经不是问句了。

松本僵了一下，不可置信地回头看着樱井，推搡他的肩膀想要离开；然而气头上的alpha哪是这么容易被打发的，樱井轻松扯着他的脚腕就把人拉了回来。松本有一身敏感过头的皮肤，用力一捏就会留下痕迹，此时他被樱井按在身下，雪白的身体上全是斑斑点点的红痕。樱井掐着他的腰欺身上去，在松本肩头恶狠狠吮出一个吻痕。

“樱井翔你放开我——”美人鱼扭来扭去地挣扎，樱井捏着他的下巴和他接吻，又毫不留情地操进泥泞一片的穴口，让松本再也发不出声。他被吻得晕晕乎乎——发情期他向来不介意被粗暴一点对待，樱井的动作称不上温柔，他却仍然爽得大脑一片空白，不一会儿就痉挛着射精了。高潮后他神情恍惚，任樱井摆弄着趴在腿间，嘴里塞着Alpha粗大的性器。口涎从嘴角缓缓流出，他抬起头，看见樱井一副爽到爆的神情。之前两人的性爱中松本很少主动给他口交，樱井也不勉强他，任由Omega对自己要这要那。

嘴里一片咸腥，松本觉得委屈，却也清楚樱井大概是不高兴了。他承认自己最开始确实是被那个陌生Alpha的信息素诱惑得失了魂，可那是本能，是他不能控制的。事实上他在被抱住的瞬间就想要逃跑，他想果然他还是不能接受与不喜欢的人亲密接触。他后悔极了：自己怎么就这么固执，非要追求什么“开放式恋爱”——除了樱井翔，他还能和谁恋爱？除了樱井翔，他还能喜欢谁？

大脑一片混乱，他任由樱井扶着他的后脑勺在他嘴里进出，鼻间都是性爱特有的腥气。完全臣服的姿态让他羞耻，却也激发了他潜藏的M潜质，他闭着眼睛，脸上浮起红晕。身体越来越热，空虚了好一阵子的后穴越发瘙痒，情欲在体内汹涌流动，最终化成淫水，一小股一小股地从穴口流出。他艰难地吞吐樱井的性器，想象它是如何凿进自己的身体，情难自已地开始颤抖。

樱井当然是不会错过他的反应的。他将双手从松本的腋下穿过，拎起他坐在自己腿上。情欲烧得松本浑身软绵绵的，他乖巧地窝在樱井怀里，任他揉捏自己微微发胀的胸部，把粉红色的乳头玩得肿胀，埋头用牙齿又舔又咬，在胸前留下一片亮晶晶的水渍。

“まっちゃん……”他边叫着这个久违的称呼，边将松本全身上上下下吮了个遍。松本被他舔得腰软，没有一点力气却仍然被樱井强行握住腰跪趴着，承受一次比一次凶猛的撞击。雪白的臀肉被撞得发红，穴口一片泥泞，淫水争先恐后从小缝里流出，随即被捣成白色泡沫。松本觉得自己又要射了，他哭着回头央求樱井慢一点，樱井凑过来亲他，手伸到前方握住松本的性器，手指堵住释放的小孔。甬道内敏感点被精准地攻击，他吧嗒吧嗒掉着眼泪，难受地呻吟：“让我射……翔くん……翔くん……”樱井不说话，只是更用力地干他，凶猛的顶撞让发情期的omega无疑是打开了生殖腔——前所未有的刺激顺着松本的背脊直窜上天灵盖，他尖叫着，在前端不能射的情况下攀上了高峰。 一小股一小股透明的淫水从他的后穴喷射而出，内壁高频率地收缩着；樱井舒爽地低吼一声，掐着松本的腰不让他逃走，就着高潮后的余韵狠干了几次，射精的同时也放开了对松本前端的钳制。樱井带了套，松本只觉得甬道里一阵微妙的饱胀感，接着他的前端也喷出来了什么东西——他低下头一看，顿时被羞耻心淹没了——他居然被樱井翔干到失禁了。樱井看着松本愣愣的样子，也意识到自己做得有点过火。他抱着松本去浴室，让他倚靠在自己身上，打开淋浴头。

“润……”他亲亲松本的耳朵，想着该如何道歉。

水雾迷蒙中，松本回身抱住他，嘴唇擦过他湿润的鬓角。

“对不起翔くん……下次我会注意的，你不要生气了。”

 

 

 

****02.** **

偶尔松本也会想：自己居然真的就这么和樱井交往了三年。

他比樱井小一岁，在对方入职一年后正式离开校园，成为了不能再任性的社会人。那次惊险的发情期事件此后再没被提起，松本嘴上不说，其实每每回忆起来都心有余悸：他比谁都清楚，不是每个Alpha都和樱井翔一样。这样想的时候他发现自己已经把樱井划分到了“绝对信赖”的领域——在此之前，这里可是亲人的专属地盘。这发现让他有点不安，特别是樱井在那之后也一改交往初期不闻不问的冷淡，开始对他的行程上心，不管松本是出远门还是只去和友人喝一杯都会把时间地点问个明白。松本不傻，怎么会感觉不到这是樱井越来越在乎他的表现。他觉得甜蜜，可想到真要将当初说好的“开放式恋爱模式”抛弃，又不可避免地感到焦虑和暴躁。

他不知道自己是不是已经做好永远和这个人在一起的准备了。

 

 

复杂情绪的驱使下，他曾在一年前拉着樱井参加了一个联谊。参加的人不少，他们两个迟到者自然被挤到了长桌最末端，对面坐着一对正自娱自乐喝着果酒的女性Omega闺蜜，在这里简称为女A和女B。女A是常见的精致少女打扮，上挑的眼妆让她看起来有点傲慢，但一开口就暴露了天然的本质。笑点奇低，整场都被樱井和松本的一唱一和逗得哈哈大笑。女B则完全不一样——看着是标准乖乖女，每次开口却都语出惊人，总是被女A指着重复“我的笑点都长在她身上了”。结束时联谊主办者过来，挤眉弄眼地问有没有定好下一次约会的组合。男士绅士地交出选择权，两个女生嘀嘀咕咕一阵，笑眯眯地一人指了一个。

周末两场约会同时进行：松本领女A去他在攻略上查到的大人气餐厅，女B则跟着樱井去了电影院。一天结束后两位男士回到同居的小屋，同时被对方灰暗的脸色吓了一跳，接着又笑出声——第一次约会后同时被甩，该说不愧是命运共同体吗？他们破罐子破摔地把手机摆在一起，对着两位女士措辞委婉的mail研究了半小时，终于确定：女A认为松本说话不够有趣，女B就不一样了，她嫌樱井话太多……

 

灰头土脸的失败终于让他们（准确来说是松本）停止了这种愚蠢的四处狩猎，开始专心彼此。松本不知道樱井对他们的关系是如何定义和打算的，对方越是温柔他就越是焦躁——他知道自己依然对被标记相当抗拒，可两人的交往看起来却已经是在朝这个方向坚定地狂奔过去。

爱情诚可贵，自由价更高。

在樱井密不透风的强势的温柔下，他一直以来的坚持终于出现了一丝裂痕。

 

 

樱井在毕业后不出意外去了一家大手会社，松本身为Omega选择很有限，最终成了一家小公司的hr。公司事务繁杂同事关系混乱，松本初来乍到，又是个直来直去的性格，刚来时没少碰软钉子。一开始他还喜欢把工作上的烦心事说给樱井听，被苦口婆心劝了几次“要不要试试退一步”后就有些气呼呼的——也不是听不进去，只是习惯了在这人面前游刃有余的姿态，猛然被当成小孩子教训让他很有点抹不开面子的别扭。好在他聪明又肯努力，半年后就开始独当一面，也漂亮地处理了好几起本来可能闹大的纠纷。

只是他还是心软。

隔壁业务部来了个刚毕业的小女孩，没工作多久就在“回去陪生病的妈妈”和“加班”的选择中得罪了直接领导——这男人在公司是出了名的小肚鸡肠，在得知他找了个机会把女孩子开除时，松本几乎不感到意外。他虽然涉世不深，半年下来倒也对“现实”这种让人无能为力的东西有了一套自己的理解。令他啼笑皆非的在于：这件事最后被交到了自己手里，理由是同为omega会比较好说话。小姑娘眼眶红红的样子让他久违地感到了挫败，处理完后当即躲到天台狠狠抽了根烟，又摸出电话跟二宫约了晚上小聚。

 

 

“怎么，这次没有带上你那位准Alpha？”

二宫抱着个巨大的酒杯靠在角落，一小口一小口啜着冰啤，还不忘嘲弄松本。

 ——在他们大学的朋友圈里，松本黏自家Alpha黏得几乎人尽皆知：嘴上说着“才不是我的alpha你们别瞎起哄”，一有活动却必然会拉上樱井，拼命把他往自己的生活圈里塞。“松润有个准Alpha”也是从那时开始流传的玩笑，当事人每次听到都会一边佯装发怒一边笑开一嘴小白牙，二宫每次看到都觉得不忍直视。

“瞎说什么呢！”

啊……还是这么嘴硬。

忍住想翻白眼的冲动，他觉得怕是松本自己都没意识到他到底有多在意樱井翔。巧的是，“准Alpha”定时定点的查岗电话就在这时打了进来，松本有点幽怨地看了二宫一眼，抱着手机走到一边小声说了几句。二宫依稀听见一句“会晚回去，别等”，对他这种明撕暗秀的做法相当不以为然。

“你到底想怎么样？”二宫烦恼的样子像个发愁暑假作业的高中生。松本觉得有趣，也学他托起腮，大眼睛眨巴眨巴。“我不知道，”他坦白，“说实话我真高兴看到他时刻都紧张我的样子，可又很烦这个会为这种事情高兴的自己。”他撇过头去看二宫：“我是不是很矛盾？”

“是，”二宫被烦得头疼，也懒得纵容他了，“不过……这就是你不再带他来见我们的理由？”

 “……”

松本咬住嘴唇。

——因为烦恼和樱井之间越发微妙的关系，他确实——有意无意的——将日常圈子划在了一个离樱井相当遥远的地方，尽可能游离在他的生活之外。如果不是半年前两人就已经同居，估计一周都见不上一次面。

“兄さん～”

想要逃避问题时他就会开始耍赖。听见熟悉的奶音，二宫额头青筋直跳，却也躲不过他没骨头似的靠过来，下一秒肩膀就被死死搂住。

 “今晚就让我在你家待着吧？好不好？好不好～？”

“……不好！”

 

当然最后他还是得逞了：心满意足蹭了一晚上二宫家的沙发，第二天醒来时发现被子全部掉在地上。脑袋懵懵的，二宫叫了三遍来吃早饭却没听到回答，踢踢踏踏冲到起居室，却见松本一脸迷茫。

“J?”

二宫又叫了他一声。

松本抬起头，眼里水汽迷蒙，脸上浮着不正常的红晕。

“我好像……”

二宫心惊胆战：“别告诉我你发情期提前了。”

“——发烧了。”

“……”

 

克几星人坚持不肯请假，二宫无奈，像个操心的老母亲一样唠叨着多喝热水，松本瓮声瓮气答应了，戴上口罩昏昏沉沉往办公室走。某种意义上二宫其实没有说错：他这次生病确实是因为快到发情期抵抗力下降，不然晚上着凉什么的根本不可能击倒他，更不要说每次一到这个时期樱井就会肉眼可见地开始紧张，恨不得把他整个包起来……

想到这里松本不由自主地躲在口罩后开始笑，没两下又觉得头晕，只能撑着墙努力让自己站直。

 

 

一双胳膊从后面伸过来，牢牢扶住了他。熟悉的香水味让他电光石火间闪过一丝被抓包的心虚，接着就放心地倚过去，脑袋在樱井脖颈里蹭着撒了个娇。

“你怎么来了？”

小奶音闷闷的。

樱井一看就是有备而来，摸了摸他的脑袋，果断地在他额头上按了片退热贴。

“二宫给我打电话了。”

松本搂住他的腰，把脸埋在他胸口：“你们怎么还有联系呀……”

“不想让我管，就不要让人这么担心。”

樱井的声音听不出喜怒，松本瘪瘪嘴，盘算着说点好听的敷衍过去，一抬头却看见樱井显眼的黑眼圈——他忽然想起曾经有几次自己回家晚了，打开门看见樱井在沙发上蜷缩着睡着，手里握着手机，自己走过去想去叫醒他，却发现页面仍然停留在几小时前他们的对话框，而金属壳已经被他的体温捂热了。

——有没有这么一个人，哪怕只是想到“他可能在不开心”，都会难过到心痛的程度。

“翔くん，”他伸手去摸樱井下巴上没剃干净的青青的胡渣，嗓子像是被什么哽住了，“对不起……”

“好好的道什么歉，”樱井的神情软下来，亲亲他的额头，“我替你请了假，回去休息好不好？”怕松本在这时犯性子倔的毛病，他轻声哄着，“不是说你不能坚持，只是你现在病着，身体不好，我很担心。”

松本眼眶发热，点了点头。

 

 

一周后，松本的发情期如期而至。樱井一如既往请了假陪他——隐形工作狂只有在这件事上会破例。从前松本一直认为这是理所当然，这次却注意到樱井为了能空出这段时间，几乎是提前一周就开始加班，往往是直到松本睡着了才回家。

而他还曾抱怨樱井重视工作胜过自己。 

愧疚滋生了依赖感，他开不了口去道歉，只好打着情欲的幌子，仿佛一株柔软的藤蔓紧紧缠绕着樱井，用抚摸，用亲吻，用潋滟的眼波和柔软的身体告诉樱井他真的非常非常想要。

好想要他。

想和他接吻，想被他的牙齿咬，想要他用那双温柔的眼睛注视自己，想要拥抱他，也想要被他拥抱。

想对他说爱，也想听他说爱。

想要他进入自己的身体，想和他没日没夜纠缠做爱，合二为一就不用再分什么你我——他的就是我的，而我是他的。

仿佛是重演，他的生殖腔再一次悄悄打开了，这次樱井不小心闯了进去——好在安全措施严密，最后他也只是射在了套里。饱胀感和疼痛让松本在一瞬间有了强烈的被占有感，最隐秘的深处第一次被完完全全撑开，如果不是那一层橡胶薄膜，他现在已经成为了被标记的樱井的专属omega，从此只闻得到他一个人的信息素，也只能被他的信息素影响。

往后余生都是他。

喜怒哀乐，从此只关乎于他。

说不上为什么，他又开始掉眼泪。

樱井当然猜不到他这千回百转的心思，只当松本是因为自己的越界生气，慌得又是亲额头又是把人搂在怀里擦眼泪，乱七八糟说了一大堆不知所云的辩白。

——总是在过分的性事之后道歉的禽兽。

松本又哭又笑，湿漉漉的脸在樱井肩上胡乱蹭了蹭，又“叭”地在他嘴唇上亲了一大口。

“标记我吧，翔くん。”

他认真地看着樱井的眼睛：“让我成为你一个人的Omega。”

 

 樱井却猛地推开他。

“松本润你开什么玩笑。”

****

****

****

****03.** **

“我没有开玩笑。”

“不要胡闹。”

“我没有胡闹。”

“你现在特殊时期，脑子不清醒，”他再次推开试图凑过来的松本，拎起一件睡袍把人裹住，“先休息一下，去吃点东西。”

“……”

松本无言以对，这会儿才算是体会到了把话说死的坏处——什么“绝对不接受被标记”“成为一个人的所有物？想都不要想”。现在可好，樱井似乎已经不再相信他会改变主意，或者更糟糕：他已经习惯了这样轻松不用负责的状态。

该死……他在想什么啊，他怎么能怀疑樱井翔呢。拼命将这个想法从脑袋里驱赶出去，松本决定找个时间和樱井好好谈一谈。他挑了一个休息日，订好了最喜欢的那家餐厅，左思右想还是决定不事先告诉樱井，让他以为只是恋人间普通的晚餐。他不想让樱井感觉自己很在乎——虽然他确实很在乎，为此甚至提早了两个小时出门，到了餐厅门口才给樱井打电话。

“抱歉，我今天约了人。”

樱井的语气甚至比他更随意——如同他曾无意间听到樱井的朋友问自己是不是他的omega时，樱井那句“怎么可能”一样口吻轻松。

 

 

夏日天空到了傍晚依旧很亮。

丝绸衬衫失落地贴在他的皮肤上，松本觉得快要无法呼吸，挽起裤脚在人行道旁的栏杆上坐下。他的脑中飞快地闪过很多画面，仔细看时却又什么都抓不住。街灯开始一盏盏亮起，他晃悠着双腿，错觉自己漂浮在空中，眼中一片模糊的人潮。

是离开，还是留下。

最终，莫名其妙的固执占了上风，他在手机联络簿里扒拉一会儿——一堆规规矩矩的人名中，一个只由几个字母组成的备注名相当显眼，自从它的主人和松本认识起就没有改过——不管他们联系得多么频繁，可以说是处女座星人强迫症中难得的法外领域。

 

 

女B突然被叫出来还有点懵，但到了见面地点，一看松本的脸色就猜到他大概是和那位话多的Alpha有了矛盾——这段时间他们的聊天内容基本离不开这位樱井先生，松本大段大段的文字看得她头昏脑涨，直后悔自己当时怎么就和这位交换了联系方式，还莫名其妙联系至今。她早该想到，能在话唠身边待下去的也不会是省油的灯。

另一位当事人还在滔滔不绝，完全没发现对面表情镇定的女士早已心累至极，碎碎念一番后就满怀期待地看着她，等待她发表意见——虽然一直对女A给自己的评价耿耿于怀，松本还是不得不承认：她选择的这位朋友倒是真的非常的，该死的，有趣灵魂。

餐后两人在街上随意溜达，松本一番倾诉后终于心满意足，专心致志享受晚风；女B也松了口气，开始挨个挑剔街边小店的橱窗。正当她对着两款连衣裙举棋不定，正想问问松本的意见时，却发现身边人不知何时落在了自己身后，立在街边看着马路对面，整个人都像是僵住了。

她依依不舍地最后看了一眼那条红色的吊带，走过去戳戳这尊雕像。

“润君？”

没得到反应，她只好顺着松本的视线方向望去，却正好看见她曾约会过的那位alpha先生与自己的闺蜜并排走着——啊，她也在看裙子，真是心有灵犀。

……不对，现在不是说这个的时候。

松本缓慢地转过来，脸上没什么表情，眼神失焦的样子却可怜又可爱，瞬间激发了她为数不多的母性。

她难得耐心地解释。

“他们只是朋友，就像你我一样。你也知道……她也有点，嗯，喜欢说话。”

用词非常委婉。

松本哭笑不得。他倒是没有误会什么——樱井和女Ａ看过来时的神情和目光让他更确定了这点：也许他会看不懂樱井，但这姑娘可真是太好猜了。

 

 

街头巧遇令漫无目的的闲逛变为送两位女士回家。四人并排走了一会儿，在一条窄窄的小巷中又重回了最初的组合。

女Ａ其实并没有她标准严格的闺蜜形容的那样健谈，聊天过程中经常会突然安静下来，说不好是走神还是单纯在发呆。不过之前也说过——她笑点奇低，碰上樱井这个段子小能手，一人负责说一人负责笑，倒也和谐无比。松本在他们后面冷眼看着，只感叹樱井翔这人真是神奇，无论和谁站在一起都有种奇妙的couple感。

最近频繁出现的心慌又来了。

没错，现在他是选择和自己站在一起，可将来呢？如果有一天他真的厌倦了这样的关系，发现他松本润其实没有他以为的那么好，还比其他Omega难搞很多，决定要离开时，自己又能凭什么留住他？

回忆？责任？还是，爱？

最后这个词让他愣了一下，胸口像是被什么楚楚可怜的小动物用爪子轻轻挠了挠，骨头和心脏都在一瞬间融化了。

 

爱。

这些年他尽量不去碰这个词，他的目标一直是成为一个比Alpha更加强势的Omega，他清楚自己比大部分人都要感性，可他不允许这弱点就这样赤裸裸暴露在外。

爱。

他在心里悄悄咀嚼这个熟悉又陌生的词，再看向樱井时，已经不堪一击的胸腔中忽然就涌上一阵新鲜的，蛮不讲理的疼痛。

身边人戳戳他的胳膊。

“你还好吧？”

“……嗯。”

不过是刚刚发现他其实离不开樱井翔，而已。

 

 

 

****04.** **

他们踩着月光慢慢往回走。 

樱井看起来疲倦却愉快，嘴角明显与自己无关的笑意让松本心头火起。 

当事人对他的复杂心思依然无知无觉。

“晚上吃了什么？”

松本随口说了几个菜名。

“好吃吗？”

——反正你也不来，好不好吃关你什么事。

他差点就将这句话脱口而出，最后时刻克制住自己，转成一个硬邦邦的鼻音。 

“还行。”

樱井忽然停下来。 

“你生气了？”

“没有。”

松本挥开他试图抓自己胳膊的那只手。

樱井皱起眉毛。 

“别闹，我今天没有和你吵架的力气。”

“为什么没力气？”松本怒极反笑，“樱井さん，哄女孩子笑是不是很有成就感？比和我吃饭开心多了吧。”

眼看樱井镇定的面具终于被打碎，松本只是冷笑，心中又痛又怒。

如果心脏必须要被划开一道伤口，他宁愿动手的那个人是自己。

“这回我总算明白为什么你不肯标记我了——原来是找到了更合适的人。”

他越说越顺畅，樱井扭曲的脸色让他升起一阵报复的快感——就算他明明知道事实根本不是这样。

“干得漂亮啊樱井さん，什么时候和人家换了手机号的？联系挺长时间了吧？既然这么惦记当初直说不就好了，早知道你喜欢她，我——”

 “松本润，”樱井打断了他的口不择言，一字一句地说道，“你自己无理取闹就算了，不要把事情扯到其他人身上。”

——他在警告自己。

松本好久没有被他叫过全名，一腔怒火忽然就被这冷冰冰的语气浇灭了，理智与心慌同时回到了他的身体。

如果你爱一个人，自然就会怕他。

他无意识往后退了一点。灯光下，樱井的神情紧绷，眼睛亮得像是里面有什么在燃烧。

他逼迫自己和那两簇火光对望——他以为自己一定会被灼伤，却在跌进一池冰潭时才恍然大悟：原来这场争吵对他们来说都不是小题大做，而是借题发挥。

樱井在生气，但真正原因并不是他说的那些话。

这么说也许有点恃宠而骄的意思——一直以来，樱井对他似乎有着用不完的耐心。习惯了无论做什么都被他温柔包容，恋人陌生的怒火让他委屈得不行，如果再不离开，也许眼泪会比下一句气话更迅速地到来。

胡乱甩下两句不明所以的狠话，他很丢脸地逃跑了。

为了保持步伐镇定他用了全部心神，直到走出两条街开外时才发现一件事情——

 

樱井居然没有挽留他。

他的担忧大概是成真了。  

 

 

 

 

****05.** **

他跌跌撞撞向前，从小巷来到公路，从黑夜走到白天，从一无所有直到身边多出一位沉默的陪伴。

有趣灵魂女士默不作声许久，终于在两人站在国道沿线时拉住他，表示这是该搭顺风车的时候了。 松本没有力气和她争辩——他也确实累了，点了头就照着老电影里看来的方法伸出大拇指，假装没听见身边女士的偷笑。

五分钟后，一辆鲜艳的墨绿色跑车停在他面前。敞篷缓缓打开，露出樱井平静的脸，笑着招呼两人上车；在他身边，笑点奇低女士像个孩子一样趴在方向盘上，黑色吊带和头顶的万里晴空很配，脸上的墨镜有点像松本平时喜欢戴的那一副。

“你们就听翔さん的吧～”

她连语气也像是在耍赖要糖果，“快点快点，快上车。”

 

松本不知道事情为什么会变这样。

一开始他还有点犹豫，被有趣灵魂女士推了一把后也就稀里糊涂坐了上去。后座空间不大，他很不舒服地蜷缩了一会儿，直到笑点奇低女士猛地一脚刹车，差点将四人集体甩飞。

 “该翔さん开车了，”她没关车门，走过去把松本拖出来，“松本さん去前面陪翔さん说说话吧，我可得休息一下。”

短时间内身不由己好几次，松本有点窝火，好在副驾驶位置宽敞不少，终于不用再缩手缩脚，他精神一振，也不再计较这奇妙的座位安排。两个女孩子在后面轻笑，樱井没看他，凛着一张傲慢的侧脸扭开音响，放起一首英文歌，明明是很沉稳的女声，却任性又少女地唱只有雨天才能让她开心。

松本摇摇头，有点不以为然。要他说，这旋律明明就很适合现在。

阳光让他昏昏欲睡，再次清醒时女孩子的嘻嘻哈哈已经消失了很久。樱井将车停在路边，用一如既往的平淡语气说他也要离开了，又催松本过来驾驶座；他一阵惊慌，抓住樱井的手腕问他要去哪里。樱井皱皱眉头，却没有甩开他，指着路边的加油站，“买烟。”

“买完再回来不可以吗？”他语无伦次，“我在这里等你不就好了吗……我，我在这里等你。”

他又重复一遍，倔强地一动不动。樱井看了他一会儿，那眼神让松本知道这决定不可挽回。

“难道润还没有发现吗？”他的语气像是在叹息，“离开这辆车的人，都不会再回来了。”

 

 

 

****0** ** ****6** ** ****.** **

他从梦中满身冷汗地惊醒，发现窗外不知何时下起了雨。

没有太阳。

二宫一身松松垮垮的睡衣，梦游一样走到沙发前低头看他。

“松本润，”二宫严肃地叫他的名字，“再不去阳台看看，小心你刚买的宝贝盆栽被雨淹死。”

 

和樱井的冷战已经持续了一周。二宫没多问就收留了他，只是在某天看见他从花草市场搬回一盆樱花时翻了个白眼。

睹物思人什么的，最肉麻了。

 

今天是周末。这一周樱井都没有发来消息，松本自然也拉不下这个脸去主动找人。他心不在焉地把小樱花抱回室内，盯着花瓣出神了好一会儿，忽然一拍大腿站起来。

“我出去一下。”

正在餐桌吃饭的二宫被他吓了一跳，又若无其事地垂下眼睑。

“慢走。”

 

 

他算准了樱井是个户外派，难得的周末不会老老实实呆在家里，偷偷摸摸回了一趟他们的公寓。

——这个樱井翔，居然一周都没有打扫卫生！

从在窗台摸到一手灰起他就气得头脑发昏，也忘了自己原本是准备干什么，挽起袖子开始了大扫除，眼见公寓一点点恢复窗明几净才松一口气。可随即他又痛恨起自己的家养小精灵属性，将吸尘器扔在起居室地板中央——处女座星人也只能用这个出气了——摔门而去。

他在心里把樱井骂了一通，又在街头暴走半日，这才好受了些，想了想，登上了回自己曾经高中的电车。

他知道自己有时候心思可以敏感到可怕，因此尽可能不去一些会被回忆糊一脸的地方。

比如，他高中的足球场。

这几年健身卓有成效，他走到双杠前，轻轻一撑就跃上了当初松本少年需要万分吃力才能爬上的双杠。夕阳和晚风都一点没变，他眯起眼睛，仿佛又回到了15岁——想方设法逃了一整年社团活动，就为了坐在足球场边，看金发的学长在草地上尽情奔跑。他不知道学长的名字，很奇妙的也没有想过要打听，只是心满意足地盯着学长灿烂的金发和比阳光更耀眼的耳钉，看他在进球后大笑着绕场飞奔。瞥见松本时，他慷慨地将上扬的嘴角弧度分他一半，眼里的光芒让稚嫩的学弟不知所措。

一年后学长毕业了，学弟看着依然人声鼎沸的球场，才发现有些人是不可取代的。

虽然他依然不明白，憧憬是否就等同于喜欢。

为了探索这个谜题，他努力考了大学，掐着时间出现在了那个联谊会，出现在了已经将金发染回黑色的学长面前。

樱井翔好像变了，又好像没有变。

说变了是因为他原先从未真正了解过樱井翔，憧憬和理解永远隔着距离。

说没变是因为无论时隔多远，这个人依然让他心动。

 

 

 现在他又回到了最初的地方。

他看着那一片草地，像是悬在半空，俯视这些年他与樱井的过往。

有这样一个人，他喜欢他，爱他，想和他分享生活中琐碎的一切。

 看到阳光想到他，看到海浪想到他，看到车窗外消失的风景想到他，看到玻璃橱窗里红色的领带想到他——某一次过夜后的早上，他也是替樱井选了这样一条鲜艳的领带，那会儿他还有点笨拙，一个用力差点把樱井勒到窒息。

——谋杀亲夫啊。

樱井很少对他说这么暧昧的话，一出口自己都愣了一下，下意识就要解释道歉，却发现松本也并不余裕，眼神四处乱飘，慌得不敢看他。 

两个傻瓜。 

想着想着他就微笑起来。

 

松本承认：比起依赖别人，他永远更倾向将一切抓在自己手里。 

直到现在他也没觉得这有什么不好。 

可现在有这样一个人——爱他，尊重他，对他的固执包容到了不可思议的程度。

为什么自己总是将爱和自由放在对立面呢？

为什么他没有早一点明白：如果是对的人，他其实可以同时拥有爱与自由。

因为真正的爱从来不是束缚。 

 

他心满意足地从栏杆上跳下来——飘在云端固然轻松，可脚踏实地才最安心。他决定今晚就去找樱井，告诉他自己是认真的：认真地想要被他标记，认真地想要永远和他在一起。 

不过在这之前，他需要先喝一杯壮壮胆。 

 

 

 

****0** ** ****7** ** ****.** **

樱井翔其实也不太明白，他和松本的这段关系到底该如何定义。

“不说喜欢”是他们最初交往时定下的约定，本意是为了不让双方有束缚的感觉，现在看来简直幼稚到可笑——这世界上根本不存在喜欢上了还会让你感觉轻松的人。几年前松本的意外发情将他从这种无知无觉中揪出来，狠狠给了他一个耳光，让他痛苦地意识到自己也许比想象中更在乎松本润。恍然大悟后他倒是镇定了下来，之后无论是面对松本依旧飘忽的心思还是他的刻意冷淡，樱井都只是告诫自己：这就是攻略高岭之花的必经之路。

然而期待是最卑贱的野草。

很多次下班后，即使他知道松本已经约好了和朋友出去，依然习惯早早回家，路过便利店时买上几听恋人喜欢的牌子的啤酒，抱着万分之一那个人会早一些回来的念头——虽然连他自己都能猜出，不等录像带里的纯爱电影放到一半，自己就会握着手机在沙发上睡过去。被亲吻和抚摸叫醒时他认出了松本眼中的愧疚，可他假装没有看到，反而利用这愧疚让松本不敢轻易开口说离开。

却在过后陷入自我厌恶。

明知道松本是那么在乎自由的人，他居然妄图用爱的名义困住他。

情绪低落的时候，他喜欢去找那个在联谊中认识的女孩子吃饭。这位笑点奇低女士明显就是一路在宠爱中长大，乐观程度简直令人咂舌，每次看见她无忧无虑的，飞扬的笑脸，他就由衷地觉得这世界其实还没有那么糟糕。一年前他们尊重了女士的选择，但他知道：就如同他和女A交换了联系方式一样，松本和另一个女孩的联系也称得上紧密。事实上，自从认识以来，他们身边从来没断过这样知心的异性。

樱井心知肚明：他们都需要一个可以喘气的地方，这样感情才能顺利发展——缠绕得太紧只会加速消亡。想到这里他后知后觉：说什么“顺其自然”，什么“开心就在一起不开心就分开”——原来自己从那么早开始就在为他和松本的未来做打算了吗？ 

原来他早就已经这么喜欢松本润了吗。 

 

  

 

世人眼中Omega都是弱势的一方，可他偶尔也会觉得：因为Omega发情而不由自主轻易陷入情欲，又何尝不是另一种形式上的软弱。别看松本平时在外一副大爷天下第一的样子，其实相当会撒娇，发情期时有信息素的影响，缠人指数更是飞速增长到了峰值。做爱时松本喜欢面对面的姿势，喜欢勾着樱井的脖子让他压在自己身上，胸口沉甸甸的，就像他每一次面对樱井时心脏的重量。

当然樱井是不知道这些的。

——他往下看，往下看，仿佛灵魂都漂浮在了半空，冷眼瞧着松本像是什么妖精一样扭动着身体，双眼失焦，却仍能精准地将他拖进情欲深渊。他向来自信值满点，这次却如同掩耳盗铃一般，从来不敢去想松本还会这样心甘情愿在他身边待上多久。所以他怎么也不会料到：松本竟然会主动提出要求标记。

他从未奢望过这一天，自然也没有预测过自己会是什么样的心情；而当那一刻真的来临，情况简直糟糕到了极点。

他被愤怒淹没了。

——因为他发现听到松本那句话时他的第一反应竟然是喜悦：明明他知道对方正处在发情期，比起深思熟虑，更大的可能是情事中一时冲动。

可他却当真了。

在那惊喜的一瞬间，将心血来潮当成了海誓山盟。

他从未有哪一刻觉得自己如此可怜可笑。

 

 

 

 距离松本离开已经过了一周。樱井不敢去问两人是不是已经分手了，怕得到肯定的答案。他又心思重，周末一个人待在家里也是胡思乱想，最终还是穿上外套去最热闹的商业街转了一圈，又鬼使神差进了一家珠宝店。半小时后他步伐沉重地出来，与手上精巧的小袋子面面相觑。

他懊丧地回到家，却发现起居室一尘不染，这一周他随手乱放的物品都被归置得整整齐齐——除了地上那根七扭八歪的吸尘器，正傲娇地表示它的另一个主人依然在生气。

松本回来过。

这是不是说明他原谅了自己，他们还有可能？

一时间他又高兴又无措，在原地连转了好几个圈才晕晕乎乎倒在沙发上。刚买的袋子安安静静躺在手边，他从中拿出一个小盒，深吸一口气后打开。

两个小小的银环安静地摆在一起，像是在等待去成全一个童话。

他和它们一样希望这等待不会太久。

 

 

 

****0** ** ****8** ** ****.** **

拨出松本电话号码的时候他很紧张，传来的却是二宫的声音。

喧闹的背景音里，二宫尖着嗓子报告松本已经把盆栽的培育方式颠来倒去讲了二十遍，樱井翔要是不希望他的宝贝被人打晕就赶紧来接人。他哪敢不听，紧赶慢赶过去时发现松本正拽着一个满脸崩溃的瘦高个男人的领子，泪眼婆娑地质问自己养的那盆樱花为什么还没有开花。

一个没表情的黑皮小圆脸在一边紧紧拽着松本，防止瘦高个男人被他勒死；二宫瘫在旁边的座位上，颤抖着手慢吞吞地剥一个花生，声音听起来倒还挺清醒。

“首先，你刚刚买了那盆樱花一个星期，不开花再正常不过了，第二——”

他一眼瞥见门口气喘吁吁的樱井，顿时笑开。

“——你要相信，樱花会等你。”

 

 

他将松本背在身上，小醉鬼在他背上扭来扭去，湿润的嘴唇滑过他的耳朵，嚷嚷着“翔君我不要回家”。麦芽香甜的气息让他几乎也要醉了，竟然就顺着松本含糊不清地指挥绕来绕去，最后来到了一个棒球场。

“……润？”

球场一片漆黑，他转过头看着松本，有点摸不着头。

“没办法，这里没有足球场……凑合一下。”

樱井一头雾水地听他嘟囔，下一秒松本从他背上跳了下来，歪歪扭扭走了两步差点摔倒。樱井赶紧扶住他，哄着人在看台上坐下。

没有月亮，但是繁星满天。

松本靠在樱井怀里，很想告诉他自己是怎样从高中起就开始憧憬他，从憧憬到喜欢，再从喜欢到爱；樱井更不用说，来的路上几乎准备了整整一篇发言稿。可这片星空太美，美到让他们觉得连情话都多余。

樱井低下头，正巧撞上松本抬了眼睛望过来，两人自然地交换了一个亲吻。

他们总是心意相通的。

这个认知让他愉悦地笑起来，又啄了一口松本的嘴角。

 

 

久违的亲昵让松本整颗心都在发热。他像猫一样蹭着樱井的脸颊：“翔くん喜欢我吗？”

因为紧张，声音有一点点颤抖。

樱井捏一捏他的鼻子。

“当然。”

酒精和表白将松本的大脑搅得晕乎乎的，他笑得甜蜜，贴着樱井小声耳语。

“我也喜欢翔くん。翔くん是我的，不会让给任何人。”

 

 

他们边亲吻边替对方脱去外套，松本搂着樱井不肯放手，用鼻尖爱恋地去蹭他的脸，接着又被吻住，不一会儿就变得软绵绵的。樱井拿过外衣垫在石阶上，将已经被脱得只剩一件背心的松本放倒，俯身去亲他。凉意透过薄薄的布料，将怕冷的omega冻得一哆嗦。他抬起身体攀上樱井的背，有点不满地问他怎么不脱。

“还不是润不帮我。”

松本哼了一声，在一片黑暗中摸索着去解他的扣子，却越心急越解不开；他一发狠，想要直接扯掉，被樱井察觉，一把握住手腕。

“我来吧，我来。”他顺势按住将松本的手腕按在头顶，单手利落地脱下衬衫。为了保持精力他常年泡在健身房，瘦却精壮，腹肌和手臂的线条都很漂亮。

“翔くん放开我，”松本不满地扭了两下，“让我也摸摸你嘛。”

樱井纵容地笑着，任松本柔软的指尖在他亮晶晶的脐钉上停留许久，挑逗地划过他的小腹，又顺着人鱼线滑到低腰牛仔裤的边缘。隔着布料，松本在那包已经鼓起来的东西上揉了一把，听到头顶传来的低喘时抬起头，笑容艳丽又天真。

“翔くん真的好大啊……而且都已经这么硬了呢。”

于是樱井低头看他，伸手抚摸着松本的后脑勺，又暗示性地顶了顶腰。粗糙的牛仔布摩挲着松本的双唇，鼻间充斥着金属裤链的铁锈味以及浓重的荷尔蒙腥气，他不由自主地咽了口口水，被撩拨得连骨头都在痒。

——能让这个冷静的樱井翔失控的是自己，也只有自己。

他心满意足地想着，用牙齿一点点扯下了这条他和樱井都十分喜欢的牛仔裤。

 

 

夜色的掩护下，他跪在樱井胯间，将覆着亮晶晶粘液的一根含在嘴里陶醉地吮吸，热气和性爱特有的腥气让他情绪高涨，后方小口开始兴奋地流水，尚未被插入就开始扭腰。 

樱井按着他的后脑勺来了几次深喉，顶得松本皱起眉头，又咳嗽几下。 

“抱歉。”

刚才还动作强硬的人又变得温柔，拎着已经软成一滩的松本坐在他腿上，手掌抚摸着他的背，托着他的下巴和他接吻。 

“我要进去了。”

性器抵上穴口的那一刻，樱井低下头，最后一次和松本确认。 

“——如果最后你后悔了，我也不会停的。”

你绝对会的——因为翔くん是个温柔的笨蛋。

松本在心里悄悄地想，却只是扭动身体，主动用肉穴含住了那一根。 

他抱住樱井的脖子，贴上他的嘴唇。 

“我爱你。”

他说。 

 

 

这是他们交往以来第一次生插入，松本从不知道：只是少了一层薄薄的橡胶居然会有这么大的差别。穴口被撑开的瞬间他就很丢脸地射了，此后几乎是挂在樱井身上，任他将自己变成巨浪中的一艘小船。一阵高过一阵的快感让他连完整的句子都说不出，呜呜咽咽咬着樱井的肩膀，努力不泄露出呻吟。这个弱势的松本让樱井觉得新奇极了，心中一半是怜惜，一半却又想狠狠欺负他，听他求自己慢一点，软绵绵的奶音断在被肉茎狠狠干进身体的下一秒，转为承受不住的啜泣。

松本不在发情期，然而他本就是敏感过头的体质，又动情得厉害，生殖腔毫无防备地就向这个熟悉的入侵者敞开了。樱井一点点将自己埋进他的身体，松本无助地攀着他，指甲狠狠掐在他的背肌上。他错觉自己似乎变成了一只蚌，柔软的内部被进入到了不可思议的深度，而那个撬开他的人果决又贪心，在拿到珍珠前是不会满足的。

樱井这次是说真的——真的决定了不会放过他。松本这才有了要被标记的实感，呜咽着抱紧樱井，却一句话都说不出，只能将双腿死死缠在他的腰上。

樱井拍了下他的屁股。

“放松点。”

耳边传来明显是承受不住的嘤咛，他顿了顿，亲亲松本的脸颊，又去揉弄正在费力接纳自己的小口。

“乖……一会儿就好了。”

好不容易哄着啜泣的松本放松，樱井抓着他的手，猛干几下后痛快地射在了生殖腔。事后，两人汗津津的身体缠绕在一起，互相舔着彼此的嘴唇，十指相扣。

好一会儿后松本终于高潮中缓过来，体内樱井的东西还没有拔出，堵在他身体的最深处，像是安全感的实体。他想要微笑又有点想哭，抬头看看已经成为了自己Alpha的人，忽然想起这家伙从前好像死活不肯说喜欢自己，两只手用力掰过樱井的脸。

“翔くん怎么都不说点什么…”

樱井纵容地笑。

“润想听什么？”

“比如——”松本转一转眼珠，“我是不是翔くん最喜欢的人？是不是你的……心上人？”

说到最后他就害羞了，可他仗着黑灯瞎火樱井看不出来他脸红，倒是很有气势地没有挪开目光。

“是是是……”

 樱井哈哈大笑，狠狠亲了一口松本，坐起身弯腰在一堆衣服里刨了一会儿，掏出一个小盒子在他眼前打开。

“那么这位——唔……心上人——”

他忍不住笑了一下，被恼羞成怒的松本在腰上狠狠一掐。

“哎哟痛……别闹，听我说完——”

“不听。”

松本嘟嘟囔囔，被樱井一把捞过去锁在怀里，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。

“乖，听好了……”他轻咬着松本滚烫的耳垂：“不知道我能不能有这个荣幸……成为松本さん唯一的Alpha？我保证，我愿意——无论贫穷疾病都永远爱你，听你说一百遍盆栽的培育方法，和你一起等樱花满开——开不了也没关系，反正有我这个最好的‘樱’——笑什么我认真的……直到我们成为天上的星星？”

 

 

 

****0** ** ****9** ** ****.** **

他们举行婚礼的前一周，樱井去租了一辆房车。

由于空间够大，收到邀请的有二宫和也，当天酒吧里出现的黑皮小圆脸和瘦高个男子——大野智和相叶雅纪，当然也少不了助攻颇多的两位女士。

新婚夫夫以外的男士自然都是苦力——然而大野没有驾照，相叶一刻也闲不下来，于是被按在驾驶座上的人成了苦逼的二宫。相叶勤勤恳恳地两头跑，担当所有人的陪聊。

 白天全员都很尽兴，新婚夫夫只有到夜晚才后知后觉开始懊恼——几张床铺挨得很近，两人就算抱在一起也不敢做什么，只能悄悄接吻。他们好久没有这样纯情的时候，松本靠着樱井的胸口听他的心跳，只觉得像是补偿了高中的暗恋——如果当年他知道：有朝一日那个足球场上的金发学长会用这样缱绻的姿势拥抱自己，不知道会有多高兴。

 

 

这段旅程的终点是热带的海边，他们在蓝得快要化掉的天空下接吻，身体和心脏都热得发烫。 

仔细想想他们的交往从未经过什么大起大落——没有分开于是也就一直在一起。可谁又能说这只是巧合。

不是没有过其他选择，可他们还是走到了现在。从“我需要你，所以我爱你”到开始明白：其实需要也是因为爱。

有惊喜也有眼泪，有眷恋也有痛苦，有温柔缱绻也有怅然若失。 

好在他们甘之如饴。

 

****泣きながら笑え** **

****

****

****

****-End-** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
